Devil's Bash
by bitbyboth
Summary: Dante and Nero started to get a sinking feeling when they found someone they'd already killed coming after them. It was a Halloween nightmare! Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Halloween Party

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 1

Hey everyone! I'm back for a new Halloween story called Devil's Bash! I know it's a horrible play on 'Monster Mash' but you know not every title can be gold. This story is starting out teen but the next chapter is probably going to take it up to mature for explicit content.

In relation to where this is-Dante and Nero are already together. For those of you who don't know this story is DANTEXNERO. It's safe to say if you read my other story Diamondback-it takes place after that. But I will try not to make anything but vague references to it.

Anyway-I do not own Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady or any of the DMC cast. But I do own Artimus and Leo! So enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero still wasn't quite sure how Dante had talked him into this as he carefully buckled the belts across his chest over the tight black zip-up shirt that he was wearing. He had on red jeans with black leather chaps with his own boots on. Still resting on the bed was Dante's red leather jacket as well as the older man's signature weapons Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory. He supposed that meant Dante trusted him not to lose or damage his precious weapons.

Nero started to pull on the coat wondering how this party was going to go. They were invited by his old co-workers from a bar a few blocks over. He'd worked there for about a month or so before he was able to locate the elder hunter. So he was happy to be going to see them…but it was a costume party for early Halloween. They could only go on the thirtieth because the local teenage population didn't like the devil hunters to sleep on All Hallows Eve. They kept all four of them pretty busy by summoning hordes of demons.

The younger hunter picked up Rebellion and fixed it to his back before picking up Ebony and Ivory and locating their holsters on his back. As a joke Dante thought it would be hilarious for them to dress up as each other, since their physical characteristics were so similar anyway. He was fairly sure that the older man had gotten him drunk before suggesting this-but he had agreed and Nero never went back on his word-even if he was drunk while giving it.

Nero went and looked at himself in the mirror, smirking slightly someone probably could mistake him for the older hunter. The only thing giving him away was his young face and the slight glow of his devil bringer. He quickly combed his fingers through his hair making it lay down flat.

He caught a glimpse of blue in the mirror and grinned.

"Are you stalking me _kid_?" he asked, without turning around.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself old man." the other quipped happily.

Nero chuckled and turned to face him, taking in the older man's messy hair, Red Queen resting over his shoulder, the younger hunter's jacket, hoodie and blue jeans and Dante's own boots.

"I guess it's a good thing that we're about the same size or we would never be able to pull this off."

Dante laughed. "No kidding."

"I have to admit-this is kind of weird though. We're…not going to call each other by our own names are we?"

"Maybe just for the first few minutes-see who we can fuck with."

"Okay." he agreed with a sigh. "I guess we should get going then. We're probably both going to get pretty sloshed, so we should walk there."

"Yeah, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked the four blocks over to The Opal Lounge. It was named for the owner, though Nero had only met her once.

The bar was hopping with people dressed in different costumes. "Hey! There's Trish and Lady!" Nero shouted above the noise.

Dante looked over and spotted the two. Trish-dressed to impress, as always-she was wearing a slinky black dress caps on her teeth and dainty trails of blood dripping down her face. And Lady-who would never be caught dead dressed like a demon was dressed like a flapper from the twenties with a red dress and feather in her hair.

The older hunter grabbed Nero's hand and dragged him over to the two females.

"Hey ladies, how's it shakin'?" he called over the music. Lady turned and confusion flickered across her features. Trish just laughed.

"You two are crazy-let me guess, Dante's idea?"

"Yeah." Nero agreed, laughing lightly as Dante elbowed him playfully offended. The two boys forced themselves between the girls up against the bar. "Yo Artimus!" Nero hailed one of the barkeeps. He had black hair and purple eyes, he was dressed up like a devil. He looked over and grinned.

"Hey Leo! Check Nero and Dante out!" he called out to his coworker. The other man seemed to be the polar opposite of Artimus, he had blonde hair and yellow eyes. He appeared like he was suppose to be an angel, but his shirt was spattered with red. Leo looked up from mixing drinks and smiled at the four.

Artimus was the one that approached. "Nice costumes guys." he chuckled. "You two look pretty scary all the time, so I guess you can get away with switching up your clothes." he grinned. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll take a beer." Dante stated, figuring that one of them should keep alert he didn't really like the feeling of getting totally drunk-at least not outside the shop.

""Bloody Mary." the younger hunter ordered.

The brunette smirked. "I guess you're getting in the Halloween spirit. And for the lovely ladies?"

"I'll take a margarita." Trish smiled, showing her pearly white fangs.

"Rum and coke." Lady said with a small curl of her lips.

"Can do. Leonardo! Bloody Mary and a Marg!" he shouted over.

"Got it! Bloody M and a marg!" the blonde replied, his hands moving at a fast, efficient pace mixing the drinks up.

Artimus pulled out a beer and handed it to Dante before making up Lady's drink, by the time he was finished Leo was over, handing Nero and Trish their alcohol.

"So what are you suppose to be? A murderous angel?" Trish asked with a light giggle.

Leo looked down at himself and laughed too. "No…I was actually going for more of a fallen angel type deal-hence why I have no wings!" he said.

"Really? I thought it was because it would be damn near impossible to move around with wings on back there." Nero stated.

"Yeah…that too." he chuckled. "We're really swamped tonight. I didn't expect this big of a turn out for the day _before_ Halloween."

"Short handed?" Nero inquired.

"As usual." Artimus dead panned.

"Well if you need-"

"Come on Nero let's go dance!" Dante interrupted.

Nero laughed. "Wait until I get a little alcohol in me-would ya?" he took a gulp of his drink.

"You guys have fun-unfortunately we have some other customers to take care of." Artimus stated heading off further down the bar as Leo returned to making drinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours three out of the four hunters were buzzed and Nero was on his way to going a bit too far. The younger hunter sat at the bar, trying to cool off as the girls and Dante stayed on the floor. He lightly smiled watching them.

"Hey Nero?" Leo asked politely.

"Yeah Leo?" he asked.

"I know you're not here to work-but we're swamped-would you mind going down to the basement and grabbing a case of beers?"

"Oh, sure-no problem." he replied, carefully getting to his feet, trying to make sure his gait stayed steady he made his way behind the bar and down to the basement where the extra alcohol was kept. He grabbed the case, but paused when he smelled something odd, and looked over to the doors that lead outside and saw a man standing there. What was really odd was the fact that he smelled slightly of death.

"Hey dude. The party is upstairs…you're not allowed to be down here." he said. After a moment the guy lunged towards him and Nero grabbed him up by his shirt collar with his demonic arm. His eyes widened though and he turned his head away when he caught scent of the man's breath it reeked of human flesh.

"What the hell are you?" he asked slamming the man against the wall. The young hunter made a noise of disgust as a few chunks of skin fell from the creature. "Well you're certainly not human and that's enough for me." he stated, turning his head away from the thing's horrible breath once again as it tried to bite him.

Nero pat his side, but felt Blue Rose missing. He huffed a sigh and reached back behind him to grab Ebony, aiming at the creature's head and firing one decisive shot making the thing go limp. He put Ebony away and frowned. Great…now where could he stash the body where Leo and Artimus wouldn't find it until it dissolved?

He spotted the closet for the water heater and shoved the dead creature inside only for it to fall back out on him. "Oh, gross." he grumbled under his breath in complaint of the stench that was now so much worse, now that it was actually _dead._

Nero shoved it back inside, holding his hands out as if to catch it if it fell out again-it did and he quickly stuffed it back inside and slammed the door, leaning his side against it. "What the hell was that thing?" he wondered to himself. "And how in the hell did it get down here?"

"Hey Nero! You okay down there?" asked Artimus from the top of the stairs.

"Just fine! I'll be up in a minute!" he called in response, picking up the cartridge casing from the bullet he'd fired, no need to be drawing attention to his partner. He walked over to the basement doors and looked them over. It wasn't locked…

"Nero!?" asked Leo this time.

"I'm coming!" he answered, flicking the lock closed and headed back upstairs with the case of booze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dropping off the case and taking one bottle for himself, he made his way back over to Dante who frowned upon seeing him, smelling death and gunpowder on him.

"What happened to you?" he murmured in his ear as soon as the younger hunter was close enough.

Nero took a swig out of the bottle before answering. "Just a creepy crawly in the basement. No big deal."

"What was it?" he asked.

"Have no idea, seemed kinda zombie-like. Kept trying to bite me-he didn't though. Crisis averted." he grinned, lips meshing with the older half-devil's heatedly, earning a few whistles from some of the people in the bar.

Dante pulled away first, lightly laughing. "How much have you had to drink kid?"

"Four Bloody Marys and this beer."

Dante chuckled. "Seems to me you're feeling pretty good then."

"Damn right, I am." he smiled widely, lightly nipping at the older man's neck.

"Maybe we should get out of here then." he suggested.

"I like where this seems to be going." Nero purred. Dante smiled slightly and waved to Trish and Lady catching their attention before he pointed at himself and the kid and then the door, letting them know they were leaving. Lady just nodded in affirmation that she understood and Trish gave a salute to say good bye to them.

With that Dante started to lead his lover out of the bar. The cool night air hit the hunters as soon as they exited the front doors and they breathed it in deeply, getting rid of the smoke in their lungs. Nero laced the fingers of his devil bringer through Dante's as they started the trek back to the shop.

Both hunters kept up the teasing and playful touches as they walked down the deserted sidewalks. Nero was dragged around in front of Dante with a sharp tug and pulled into a passionate kiss, tongues twining, hands groping-until the older half-devil abruptly stopped and pulled back, his hands flat against Nero's chest as he quickly pushed him away.

The younger devil, still somewhat tipsy as well as not expecting the motion fell back on his ass, recovering as best as he could by rolling and placing his hand on the ground to get his footing, seeing a giant black tentacle had smashed the sidewalk where they'd been standing and separating the two lovers.

Both frost blue eyes followed the appendage back to it's source a woman inked in black with red eyes, a light scent of death hung in the air. Both hunters quickly recognized this woman.

"Hey Dante? Didn't we kill this demon yesterday?"

"Yeah kid-I'm pretty sure we did."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that's it for chapter 1. I at least wanted to get this out by Halloween, since it technically is a Halloween fic, but the next chapter will be out sometime next week if the muses are with me-and my professors don't pile on too much homework after Wednesday!

I do hope that you didn't mind Leo and Artimus too much, I really wanted to do that little scene in the basement! XD They shouldn't show up again.

Please leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 31, 2009


	2. Chapter 2 Necromancer

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 2

Amon2: I hope you still think it's interesting and keep reading ;3 I like the thought of them switching clothes too-really funny XD I'm glad you liked chapter one-thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, this one is probably going to focus more on action since they're already together and everything. I like them switching clothes too and I think you're right about Nero being slimmer-but I think they'd fit pretty well in each other's clothes. I've never seen a straight forward pic of Nero tho-so I could be wrong about him being slimmer XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

-DarkenedKnight-: I'm glad you like my writing and that you liked the first chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Okay…I wasn't meaning to make this a sequel to Diamondback-but that's sort of what it's turning into so** _if you haven't read Diamondback_**-you might want to before reading this chapter!

I do not own Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady they belong to Capcom and I make no money from writing this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Hey Dante? Didn't we kill this demon yesterday?" Nero asked tentatively._

"_Yeah kid-I'm pretty sure we did."_

As soon as their exchange was finished the creature screamed and dove towards Nero, thinking it was the Son of Sparda by the way he was dressed. The younger hunter gasped and dove out of the way, rolling back onto his feet grabbing the hilt of Rebellion. His eyes widened slightly when he didn't feel the throttle in his hand and realized that this wasn't Red Queen.

The demon lunged at him again and the young hunter quickly dodged again, before he heard the sound of his usual sword rend the air. He looked up and saw Dante with his blade lunging into battle cutting towards the she-devil. This gave Nero the confidence to draw Rebellion and slice at the demon's face.

The shadow demon screamed as the blades carved her flesh and turned to the more direct threat of Dante since he was actually on her body. Nero tried to follow after the elder hunter's example, but he was so focused on his target that he didn't see the tentacle sweeping out until it connected and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Ebony and Ivory, still in their holsters, dug into his back painfully making him grimace.

"Nero!?" Dante snapped in a concerned tone-a quick way of making sure he was okay.

"I'm fine!" he called back taking out Ebony, he had no use for Ivory he didn't have any accuracy in his right hand since he never fired with it. He sent a barrage of bullets towards the body of the creature that Dante was easily mangling with Red Queen's fiery blade…but it just wasn't dying!

Nero quickly remembered the zombie creature in the Opal Lounge and how he'd dispatched it.

"Cut her fucking head off Dante!" he shouted as he watched the demon try to snap her teeth into the Son of Sparda.

Dante agilely dodged the attack with a spin and smiled as Red Queen's blade blazed to life with a bright flame and continued his spin with the sword at arm's length until it connected with the demon's neck, slicing through easily. The demoness screeched curses as she was brought down a second time her head rolling across the grass until the body went limp.

Dante sighed and hopped off the tentacle he'd been occupying. "Well-even I have to admit that this is one of the strangest things I've ever seen. You okay kid?"

"Yeah." the younger breathed as he used the tree to stand and get his balance, his back still sore from coming so hard into contact with the bark. Dante walked over and wrapped his arm around the younger to help him maintain his balance as he took a few steps. Nero accepted his help gratefully, leaning some of his weight against the elder.

"I guess Halloween is starting a day early this year." Dante mumbled.

"Looks that way. Maybe we should switch weapons back in case we run into anything else." he said as he managed to stand on his own.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." the older agreed taking Red Queen from his back and trading it for Rebellion, doing the same for their firearms.

"What do you think is going on? A dead human-and now a dead demon attacking us?" Nero wondered aloud.

"Probably a necromancer. And not a very bright one."

"Demons can be brought back from the dead?" Nero asked.

"Only if you know what you're doing-so we're dealing with someone malicious here." he stated, looking in the direction that the demon had come from.

"Let's get this over with so we can go home." the younger sighed and Dante nodded in agreement. "Should we head the way this one came from?"

"Probably the best option."

"Well, I'm going to text Trish and Lady and let them know what's going on so they don't get ambushed when they're leaving."

"Good idea." the elder murmured, keeping his arm around Nero as they walked in the direction that the demon had come from.

"You think we can just follow the trail straight to the necro?"

"Well, we're going to try." he replied, with a shrug. "I'm not sure what other option there is."

"…Leave it alone and hope it goes away?" the younger chuckled.

"Yeah right." Dante laughed, sarcastically.

"Damn." Nero muttered ruefully. "How much do you know about necromancers?"

The older hunter sighed. "Depends on what you want to know."

"Well…it would be nice to know how long something has to be dead before it can't be raised again."

"That depends on how it was killed. If it was decapitated or if it doesn't have any of it's vital organs left then it shouldn't be able to return." he answered.

"Guess we didn't kill that chick good enough then."

"Hopefully she's the only one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunters followed the trail for what felt like hours trying to figure out where the damn thing came from and they seemed to be going in circles. Nero let out a low growl of annoyance, making the older man chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I hate it when they don't jump out and say 'here I am!' too."

The younger sighed once he saw that Dante was keeping his cool. He was tired and cold, the vodka was wearing off and so was his adrenaline rush. But Dante was likely in the same boat-aside from the vodka.

"Yeah." he mumbled. "I like it a lot better when they come to us."

"Well…it's almost time to call it quits anyway. Whoever this punk is-they're hiding right now and we're just chasing our tails. Not to mention the worst night of the year is tomorrow and we have to catch some Zs."

"Does that mean we're heading home?" the younger asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah, might as well head back to the shop. You look beat kid." he teased.

"Been one crazy night already. Dressing up like you, booze, crazy living-dead humans _and_ demons."

"Yeah, I guess when you put it that way." he grinned, laying a kiss to the younger half-devil's soft lips.

"Let's just go home then." he said stifling a yawn as they started in the direction of the shop.

As they got close to Devil May Cry Nero faltered as he felt an odd tug at his mind as if trying to urge him forward.

"Dante-I think there are some demons waiting for us at home." he grumbled grabbing the older hunter's arm to slow him down

"Oh great-who?" he asked casually.

"…" Nero looked a little...unsteady and it quickly clicked in Dante's mind.

"The snakes."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry so much kid. We handled them last time-and now they're dead they can't possibly be that hard to kill a second time." he grinned pulling out Rebellion and spinning the blade. Nero sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." he said, smirking and grabbing Red Queen's hilt. "So let's give them a fight."

"That's the spirit kid."

"Don't call me kid." he grumbled, lightly punching the older slayer in the arm. "So let's go."

"Yeah-let's rock!" he agreed as they walked up to Devil May Cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All right-so there's chapter 2! :3 I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I'll hopefully have another chapter up next week! I've decided to make this a sequel to Diamondback-though it wasn't intended that way to begin with. I hope you guys don't mind! So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Devil's Bash! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth


	3. Chapter 3 Nyoka

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 3

-DarkenedKnight-: I'm glad you liked Diamondback and it's okay that this is a sequel. I like the thought of the necromancers too-though not much about them show up in this chapter ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep! The snakes are back to cause trouble! I love that analogy about Nero feeling like when you when you switch to Dante XD Makes total sense! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Glacarius: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry this chapter took so long! My computer decided to fuck itself over and get a malware product on it so I didn't have it for a little while. Plus I had a big paper to write for one of my classes and I donated blood last Tuesday so I've been a little out of it XD And when I finally got the chapter done the internet was out for my whole campus!

I also want to give a shout out of thanks to my beta reader Pinkrangersforever! Thanks girl!

I do not own Devil May Cry…but I wish I did. ;_; This chapter contains explicit material between two men! That's why this story has been bumped up to M.

* * *

Dante and Nero arrived at Devil May Cry and found the two snake demons waiting for them outside. The blue snake had only one functioning green eye and a large slice from it's back all the way up to the back of it's head. The female demon that was black with a yellow diamondback pattern had scorch marks on her body, her tail missing and a long slash up her back to her head as well.

"I'll handle the snake lady, you handle the flunky. I have a score to settle." Nero grumbled revving Red Queen. Dante nodded and headed for the blue snake.

"Hey there big fella-care to dance again?" he grinned. The snake demon screamed and dove forward.

Nero on the other hand walked calmly up to the demoness. "So Nyoka. Back for round two?" he smirked.

"You are wearing the Son of Sparda's clothing!" she hissed angrily.

The younger hunter turned his head towards his shoulder inhaling the scent of Dante that lingered on the fabric and leather. "Yep. Guess that makes me his now doesn't it? Your little curse didn't separate us at all." he bantered, feeling his blood start to boil…but it wasn't in anticipation of the fight it was more of a feeling that made him want to turn around and catch a glimpse of Dante while he was fighting.

Nyoka hissed and dove forward. Nero rolled out of the way, drawing Blue Rose as he did so and taking a quick shot at the back of her head. The bullets hit the exposed gore of the demoness's body(1). It was going to be next to impossible to chop their heads off so the hunters were trying to destroy all the interior organs instead.

"You know-your plan isn't working," he chuckled, licking his lips. "It's not _you_ that you're making me want." Nero had quickly figured out the feelings that he had were not due to his own hormones at the moment. Nyoka was trying to make him want her.

The snake demoness howled with rage baring her fangs and Nero found himself returning the gesture, before they jumped back into dodging and fighting.

"Ya hear that big, dumb and ugly? Your mistress would rather have a half-devil than another of the same species." Dante grinned cheekily, keeping on the blind side of the creature. The blue demon screeched with envy but instead of diving towards the hunter that was tormenting him he decided to attack the younger.

"Nero!" Dante warned, drawing Ebony and Ivory and firing rapidly into the large wound on the snake's back. None of his bullets pierced the scales the covered the other side of his body allowing them to ricochet around inside and cause more damage. The blue snake flicked his tail towards the more experienced hunter as Nero rolled away from the creature's impressive maw of razor sharp teeth. Dante grabbed onto the tail to save himself but was quickly flicked off, landing in the coils of the demoness.

"Dante!" the younger hunter gasped, ducking out of the way as the blue snake dove towards him again.

"Well Son of Sparda. I never thought I'd have the opportunity to have you in my coils." she purred getting into the hunter's face whilst Nero was busy with her pet.

Dante made a face. "I guess you've never had the opportunity to have a toothbrush in your coils either."

"DANTE! DON'T LOOK AT HER EYES!" Nero yelled to him as he grabbed the blue snake's head and smashed it against the sidewalk with his devil arm.

"But I have such beautiful eyes, don't you think?" she asked tilting the older hunter's face up only to find that his own frosty blue orbs were tightly closed.

"Sorry lady, but when the kid tells me something I tend to listen." he smirked before feeling lips against his making the older half-devil jerk back, before she could inject him with any poison.

Nero growled when he saw this and spotted Ebony laying on the ground. He glanced at the blue demon struggling to turn back onto it's belly and grabbed the black pistol with his devil arm, Blue Rose in his dominate hand as he quickly fired shots from both of the powerful guns into the she-devil's back. He tilted his face away as Ebony's bullet casings flew towards him, but it didn't make him hesitate to pull the trigger(2). He hadn't used Ebony and Ivory earlier because his accuracy wasn't great with his right hand-but Dante needed help and Ebony was a strong gun that could help him achieve his goal faster.

Nyoka growled and whirled around so that the bullets weren't entering her body anymore. Nero noticed Dante gasp slightly and writhe in the coils, trying to get free. The demoness was starting to crush him.

"Let him go." Nero warned lowly, the guns feeling heavy in his hands. He lowered Ebony, letting it fall back to the ground.

"Oh…I'm not letting either of you go-you see the Son of Sparda will die and you will become one of my pretty little slaves-like it or not."

The young hunter smirked. "You've got some pretty fucked up aspirations lady. I'll never like you, and I've had enough of you hurting my boyfriend." he said devil triggering quickly and lunging forward.

Nyoka screamed as Nero clawed up her back grabbing onto her head with his devil arm. His human arm he shoved inside the gore of her back firing Blue Rose and filling her full of lead until she dropped limply to the ground, releasing Dante.

The older hunter took in a large gulp of air and grabbed Ebony back off the ground. "Nice job kid. Just one to go," he smiled.

Nero grinned in return and ran towards the other snake who had finally righted himself and was making a noise of anger. Dante quickly followed devil triggering as he went and drawing Rebellion, leaping onto the less agile demon's back and digging his blade into the open wound and dragging it downward slicing through vital organs as he went. Nero made a repeat performance by firing Blue Rose into the demon's brain until it resembled Swiss cheese. Eventually with their combined efforts the blue demon fell and after a few minutes disintegrated.

Nero panted softly for a moment turning towards the other hunter, taking in his disheveled hair and bright eyes, the younger felt his blood still boiling in his veins and quickly threw his arms around Dante's neck and kissed him hard. His tongue slid easily between the older half-devil's lips and he groaned softly as their hips rubbed together.

"Geeze guys! Take it inside!" Lady shouted at them earning a middle finger from both of the male devil hunters.

Nero lightly nibbled Dante's bottom lip as he pulled away. "Guess she has a point though."

"Then let's take _this_ party inside." he whispered naughtily, making the younger smirk as they ran into Devil May Cry.

Lady rolled her eyes, and Trish lightly chuckled. "Boys will be boys." the demoness shrugged.

"Yeah, well tomorrow is the worst day of the year and I am definitely getting a good night sleep. Good luck Trish, I'm going back home. I'll be here early to help with the rush." she promised.

"Thanks Lady. See you later."

* * *

(3)The two male half-devils made it up to their room before the older hunter threw Nero onto their bed and crawled over him crushing their lips together. The younger devil reached up and unzipped the vest that Dante was wearing, sliding his hands underneath to touch the toned, scarred muscle beneath. The older half-devil pulled back to shrug off the jacket and shirt in one movement, causing Nero to smirk.

"My clothes come off much easier than yours." he stated, dragging the claws of his devil bringer over Dante's chest.

The other devil smirked wolfishly at this and in a matter of seconds had all the buckles across the kid's chest unfastened and his shirt unzipped. The younger blinked in surprise before lightly laughing and sitting up, sliding his arms out of the shirt and coat before rolling Dante onto his back and straddling him roughly grinding their hips together. The older half-devil growled softly and arched in return as Nero busied himself with kissing and nipping his neck as he nimbly unhooked his partner's belt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side.

Dante groaned as Nero's teeth sunk into the juncture of his neck and shoulder enough to draw a few drops of blood which were quickly licked away as the younger hunter unbuttoned and unzipped Dante's jeans. Nero slid back enough to pull the pants and underwear off in one motion, making the elder hunter shiver as cool air touched his length. The younger slayer grinned leaning forward to flick his tongue over the tip, Dante letting out a groan, before grabbing Nero's shoulders and flipping him onto his back again.

The older hunter removed the rest of Nero's pesky clothing and dove in for a deep kiss their tongues twining together fighting for dominance. The younger hunter buried his human hand in Dante's platinum locks his devil bringer scratching the elder's back just enough to draw blood. He was getting impatient.

Nero broke the kiss. "We don't have all day Dante." he panted, nipping the older male's neck.

"No, I suppose we don't." he chuckled, producing a tube of lube and smearing the slick substance over his throbbing organ. The younger half-devil watched and relaxed on the bed as the tip of Dante's length brushed his opening. He pulled the elder down to kiss and bite at his lips before Dante pushed into him, making him growl in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the older half-devil wrapped his hand around his own neglected organ.

Dante moved slowly at first but as Nero started to roll his hips to meet his thrusts he sped up, pounding into him harder and faster. Groans of pleasure fell easily from the younger devil's lips as he arched his back trying to get more contact. His devil bringer clawed deep scrapes into the older hunter's back, crimson liquid splashing onto the sheets as well as Nero's skin.

"Ah! Fuck-Dante!" he cried out.

"Say it again…tell me who you belong to." he growled out possessively.

"Dante!" Nero moaned again his eyes taking on a tint of red, possessive feelings boiling inside him as well.

"Nero!" Dante snarled.

"DANTE!" The younger half-devil cried out as he hit his peak, unable to control it any longer his essence spilling over their chests. Dante felt Nero's muscles spasm around him growling as his own orgasm rocketed through him filling the younger devil with his hot seed.

Once spent the two laid together panting.

"That was awesome." Nero sighed grabbing a few tissues from the box they kept at the side of the bed, handing a few to Dante and cleaning off his own chest.

"Damn right." the older slayer lightly laughed.

Nero smiled slightly as Dante pulled him close and they were swiftly taken away by sleep.

* * *

Trish sighed from where she was lying on the couch hearing the noises from upstairs stop. "Finally!" she rolled her eyes and flopped down to go to sleep.

* * *

(1) Nero only fired one shot, but his gun fires 2 rounds per shot. Just so you know that 'bullets' wasn't a typo.

(2) Ebony is Dante's left-hand gun and it's modified to have the bullet casings fire to the left so that they don't get in the way. Since Nero's gun is modified the same way he can't just switch them because either way he's going to have bullet casings in his face.

(3) Remember that these two are wearing each other's clothes-Nero is dressed like Dante and Dante like Nero ;)

So-I'm sorry it took so long-But you guys got a great fight and sexy time scene right!? :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I very much like the way it came out! Leave me a review please! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 17, 2009


	4. Chapter 4 Scarecrows on East Westrick

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 4

-DarkenedKnight-: I'm glad you liked the last chapter ^_^ not too much hotness in this one unfortunately. Thanks for reviewing! Have some more cookies! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, Nero got back at that scaly bitch! ;3 Not too many old enemies resurfacing in this chapter…but you'll see. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'll be the HERO (offline): I'm glad you liked it so much! :3 Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I thank off of you guys for reviewing and for those who added me as a favorite author or this story to their favorites. I love you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady-but Dorri is mine so no using her without my permission! Enjoy!

* * *

Nero was up before his lover, around 2pm, showering and getting dressed before heading downstairs balking when he saw a woman with blue hair in high pigtails and hot pink eyes sitting behind Dante's desk with a white doctor's coat on. It was Dorri, the doctor who'd treated him when he'd busted his ribs up.

"Hey Dorri…what's up?" he asked getting to the main level.

"Good morning Nero it's nice to see you too." she smiled.

The younger slayer smiled sheepishly, looking up again and realizing that the desk was a _lot_ cleaner than Dante kept it. Organized stacks of paper, the phone was free of debris and a clean laptop and cell phone rested within easy reach of the doctor.

"It's all right." she chuckled. "I am your secretary for the day. Dante figured that you could use me around since all four of you will probably coming and going and there won't be anyone to answer the phone. I can also patch you up if you guys get hurt. Here's your pager," she said tossing a small black box to him the half-devil catching it out of the air, blinking at it. "I'll give you all a buzz when I get a new mission whoever gets here first gets it. Lady and Trish have already headed out. Your first mission is…" she tapped a few keys on the computer. "On East Westrick street, easy Scarecrow cleanup. Is Dante going to be waking up soon?"

"You want me to go get him?"

"It would probably be a better experience for both of us if you did it and not me." she smiled as the phone rang.

Nero nodded and headed back upstairs as he heard her answer in the tone of a trained professional 'Devil May Cry.' He walked into their bedroom where Dante was pawing the bed beside him where Nero usually was as he started coming to his senses.

"Oh good, you're awake," the younger hunter smirked. "Dorri already has a pile of missions for us to do and Trish and Lady are gone. I'm off to take out some scarecrows." he explained picking up Red Queen and Blue Rose off the floor.

Dante grunted in response, rolling onto his back and stretching. "What time is it?"

"Two twenty-five."

"Okay. Well be careful kid."

"I can handle a few scarecrows old man," he scoffed.

"I know. I'll just telling you to be careful. There's gonna be a lot of demons running around today."

"Yeah. I'll be careful, okay? I'll see you later," he promised, kissing the older male lightly on the lips before turning and walking out.

* * *

Nero got to East Westrick street without much of a hitch thankfully, where the scarecrows seemed to be congregated. There was just one problem that the young hunter noticed. There was the definite stench of death and some of these scarecrows were already missing limbs.

He chuckled. "I guess they used up the big ammunition last night. If this is the best you can do then today is going to be easy."

Nero started to breeze easily through the demons, slicing off their heads or incinerating their bodies with his sword's flaming blade. The monsters just continued to advance Nero's arm starting to get weary from the exertion he drew Blue Rose and started to shoot the devil's heads off with impatience.

"Damn it! Where are you all coming from!?" he snapped quickly reloading his gun, lashing out with his devil arm to grab one of the monsters and slam them into each other knocking them off balance on their wobbly legs.

Nero suddenly sensed something behind him and a gasp escaped his lips as he quickly whirled around only to be clobbered over the head by something heavy. He collapsed to the ground black spots dancing in front of his eyes as he growled trying to get his arm back under him to stand. He felt another blow to the head and red and black overtook his vision.

* * *

"So what do ya got for me Dorri?" Dante grinned as he walked into his shop for the fourth mission since he'd woken up. Lady was there right now getting a slice on her leg patched up. He hadn't seen any sign of the kid, but he assumed that the doctor had.

"Well-actually I'm worried about Nero...I want you to go to East Westrick street and see if he's still with those scarecrows." the doctor admitted.

"He hasn't come back?" the half-devil asked with a note of worry.

"No. I've paged him but I haven't heard anything. Get going." she urged before picking up the ringing phone. Dante didn't need to be told twice and sprinted out of the shop at top speed until he reached East Westrick. He looked around but didn't see any scarecrows. His nose twitched and he had to muffle a growl as he smelled Nero's blood. Upon looking around he found a small puddle of the crimson liquid. The edges were dried. It'd been there for at least a few hours.

"Shit," he mumbled. He had to find Nero, and quick. He breathed out to clear out his olfactory system so that he could breathe to track down the kid. He was going to make whoever dared to hurt him suffer.

* * *

A groan slipped past Nero's lips as gray blurred into his back vision; he struggled to open his eyes and lift his throbbing his head. Something was constricted tightly around his torso and upper arms, pinning him to what felt like a hard wooden chair. His right arm had clamps holding it still all the way down to his wrist. His left wrist had a sturdy strap around it as well keeping it pinned to the chair arm.

Nero's icy colored eyes opened to slits and his hearing seemed to come back all at once he heard the sounds of some machines, candles burning and the clacking of metal somewhere off to his right side. The scent of incense also burnt his nostrils. He carefully tilted his head trying to get a look at his captor and and only able to catch the neck down of a male form dressed with a white lab coat and latex gloves that made Nero's heart start to beat a little faster.

"Oh good. You've come to your senses…I guess the fun can begin then." the male stated and the young half-devil saw the flash of a scalpel.

* * *

I know the chapter was kinda short but I got it up much faster than last time! Cliffhanger too! Just the way I like it :3 I'm so evil. Drop me a review and I may be inclined to update faster! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 23, 2009


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Reputation

Devil's Bash Chapter 5

Prodigy Zero: Yep Nero is pretty cute! :3 I'm glad you like the story here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero is in big trouble, though it's not really a hostage situation because it's not really Dante that they want :3 And the man with the scalpel is not who you think it is…otherwise I couldn't have resisted doing a st-st-stutter. XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

-DarkenedKnight-: Yeah, I liked the cliffhanger it's fun :P And now you get to know what happens next! Thanks for the review!! *gives cookies*

I do not own Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady or Devil May Cry and I make no money writing this story. I do however own Dorri-she is mine :3

As a reminder here's how the last chapter ended: "Oh good. You've come to your senses…I guess the fun can begin then." the male stated and the young half-devil saw the flash of a scalpel.

* * *

Nero, with much effort, managed to raise his head to see the man's face. He had red hair and red eyes it was the necromancer all right…but he was demon possessed. Shit.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he snapped trying to free his demonic arm. He also had the chance to notice that they seemed to be in an old empty barn. The machinery he'd heard must've come from some nearby field. There were candles flickering their wavering light near him and incense lit by his left side. Shadows still blanketed most of the area.

"I am Cobarde(1), and I'm after what's in this oversized glow stick of yours."

The half-devil smirked. "No way."

"Oh, we'll see my little friend." he stated dragging his fingertip over the glowing blue flesh between Nero's armored plates, the skin there was soft but durable for battle(2). The touch made the half-devil feel like he was a cat being rubbed the wrong way.

"I will not let you have that." he hissed, struggling again and trying to devil trigger…only to find he didn't have the strength. His head hurt so badly!

"We'll have none of that. I fed you a bit of sedative while you were unconscious. No devil triggering your way out of this one."

"Dante is going to kill you so painfully for this." he promised with conviction.

"The Son of Sparda?" he asked looking around. "I don't see him anywhere…so your threat is empty. No more time for fooling around half-breed. I want to hear you scream."

With that the demon plunged the scalpel into Nero's sensitive flesh, indeed drawing a cry from his throat that he struggled to choke off, unfortunately it was renewed as the blade was wretched down the crack in his armor. He'd never felt such intense pain in his life, but Cobarde quickly realized that just as he created the cut it healed itself before more than a few drops of glowing red blood could emerge. This method was as futile as nailing Jell-O to a tree trunk.

"You heal fast. How unfortunate for you."

Nero clenched his teeth and managed a defiant growl as his face paled at the thought of how much pain this demon could inflict on him.

"You should be afraid my little friend. Altina!" a small girl dressed in black with dark hair and red eyes emerged. Nero didn't recognize her…Cobarde must have summoned her from the demon realm since she didn't smell dead.

Altina picked up something that looked like pins and the male demon ripped the scalpel back again unexpectedly making Nero scream once more in agony, the wound stayed open this time because Altina pinned back the edges of his severed flesh, like holding back the skin of a frog for a biology dissection project.

Nero clenched his right hand and fought as Cobarde sprayed a stinging liquid onto his arm, his healing stopped completely for the moment. The demon reached his fingers into the gaping wound and retrieved Yamato.

Nero breathed raggedly glaring hate at the two demons as they admired the sword. The half-devil's head felt even worse due to his blood loss; the demonically infused crimson liquid was making quite a puddle on the dirt floor. He knew he was helpless, they had him trapped, weak and now they had Yamato.

'_Dante…please…you have to know I'm missing by now.'_ he thought desperately, closing his eyes as the demons turned back towards him.

"You're a pretty little half-breed. But that doesn't make you any less polluted by your human ancestry-"

"I'm polluted?" he laughed. "You're in an entirely human body!"

"I have no more use for you-" Cobarde started only to be interrupted once again, this time by the roar of a motorcycle engine as Dante broke in through the double doors. Rage was etched into his features and he leapt off the bike drawing Ebony with one hand and firing while unsheathing Rebellion with the other. Cobarde rolled out of the way of the bullets keeping Yamato close to his chest before sprinting out of the building. Altina seemed to have disappeared.

Dante snarled, firing after him, but he didn't give chase there was something more important at stake. The older hunter holstered his weapons and turned to Nero who was looking pale and worse by the minute as blood gushed out of his devil bringer.

Dante quickly went over and started breaking and loosening his restraints. "Nero are you all right? How are you feeling?" he asked as he picked the pins out of his lover's arm.

"Not sure…how long I'm gonna be conscious…but not dead…"

"Shit kid," Dante mumbled, shedding his coat and buckles taking off his shirt and wrapping it around Nero's arm to staunch the blood flow. "Why aren't you healing?"

"I guess it was something he sprayed on me so he could get Yamato out…" he mumbled as Dante pulled his wounded arm up over his broad shoulders to help him walk to his motorcycle.

"We'll get you to Dorri and all patched up." he said, kicking his bike into the proper position and helping the kid get on behind him.

"…Dante?" he whispered before the elder hunter kicked the bike to life.

"Yeah kid?" he called back.

"Nothing." he mumbled burying his face in Dante's shoulder and keeping his arm elevated as the elder sped them back to the shop.

* * *

Upon arriving Nero was knocked out, his blood had soaked through Dante's shirt and trickled down his devil arm in a steady stream. It worried the elder hunter how much blood he was losing, but at least the kid's heart was still beating. He quickly swept Nero into his arms and carried him inside the female devil hunters were no where to be seen and Dorri hung up the phone as soon as she saw Nero's condition.

"Put him down on the floor and find me something to elevate his arm with." she quickly barked.

The elder slayer laid his lover down and handed the doctor a few pillows from the couch to use as she unwrapped the lump of blood soaked shirt. Dorri elevated his arm and ignored the consistent ring of the phone, instead turning to her box of medical supplies beside her and producing a needle and suturing materials.

"I think he had a break in the brachial artery, causing a huge drop in blood pressure and would usually cause death but it looks like that has healed up…thought not the rest of his arm for some reason. Once this gash is mended he's just going to need rest." she explained, quickly and efficiently stitching up the flesh between Nero's armored plates. The usually vibrant blue glow was dim now, almost gray.

Dorri snipped off the needle from the suture before looking up and brushing a strand of dark blue hair from her face.

"Listen Dante…I know you're worried about Nero, but we need you out there. Trish and Lady are wearing themselves down. I'll take care of Nero. You do what you need to. Okay?" she said.

Dante ran a hand through his platinum locks leaving specks of crimson. "Yeah. I know-I know. The kid'll be fine…right?"

"I promise it. If anything changes I'll call you right away."

Dante inhaled shakily and slid his arms under Nero's still form moving him over to the couch. He paused to sweep Nero's hair away from his closed eyes, then turned back towards the doctor.

"Where am I headed?" he asked.

* * *

(1) Cobarde actually means 'dastardly' in Spanish as far as my sister's English to Spanish dictionary can tell :3 I just thought it was funny because dastardly means evil and for all intents and purposes so is Cobarde.

(2): I imagine Nero's glowing skin to feel a bit like a Gecko's for some reason, soft and sensitive, but durable.

Play list:

Prove- FUEL

Scar- FUEL

Brain Stew- Green Day

Next Contestant- Nickelback

Bad Reputation- Half Cocked

Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

True Love's First Kiss- John Powell

Just some songs I was listening to while I was writing. They were pretty inspiring. They go with the story in the order they're in. The hardcore evil songs at the beginning Next Contestant started to play just as I was writing Dante being enraged and then the soft songs afterwards when Nero is safe.

Hope that you guys liked the chapter, it didn't take me long to write but the next chapter may be a little longer in coming. I have 2 more weeks of school and then final exams. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 27, 2009


	6. Chapter 6 Kid or Not a Kid?

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 5

-DarkenedKnight- Yeah Nero seemed to be in a pretty sticky spot in the last chapter huh? And only time will tell if he will get Yamato back X3 Thanks for reviewing!! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I probably should have asked you what Cobarde meant XD so it means coward? Stupid Spanish dictionary! Lying to me! *shakes dictionary* As for why they want Yamato you'll find out at the end of this chapter ;) And it's summer where you are? We're in the middle of winter here. It's snowing and Christmas is coming up :3 Thank you for reviewing! *gives cookies*

So sorry it took so long to get this updated! *bows and begs for forgiveness* I have exams starting next week so my profs are loading me up with a bunch of last minute homework. I have a Japanese dialogue due tomorrow too X_X Anyway-I don't own Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish or anything in Devil May Cry, but I do own Dorri. Enjoy!

* * *

Dante worked his ass off until dusk rolled around, just calling in for missions rather than stopping back in at the shop. He really wanted to check Nero's condition, but the faster he got rid of the demons the faster he could get home to stay with the weakened kid.

The son of Sparda put his red cell phone to his ear, calling the shop again seeing that there were no more demons near his immediate area.

"Devil May-"

"Next mission?" he interrupted.

"Oh! Well, if you're not a customer there aren't anymore. No one's called in the last hour and you've picked up the last of them. Trish and Lady should be on their way back soon too and it looks like Nero could be coming around any minute."

The hunter grinned. "Great. I'll be back in a flash," he stated before hanging up his phone and jumping on his bike roaring back towards Devil May Cry. He had only the fleeting thought that it was strange that there were no more missions for them after dusk which was devil primetime. That really didn't matter. Nero did.

* * *

Speaking of the kid, Nero was just starting to come around a soft groan escaping his lips as he shifted on the lumpy couch. All he really felt was that his arm was on fire.

Trish looked over from her perch on the desk and stood up to walk closer to the kid. Lady looked up from polishing her firearms as well.

"Is sleeping beauty coming to?" the brunette questioned.

"Shut up Lady." Nero grumbled irritably, opening his eyes and looking around at the shop.

"How's your arm hon?" Dorri asked, getting up from the desk chair and making her way over to the end of the couch.

"Burns like bloody hell." he muttered lightly rubbing it.

"Well look at the good news-you're still among the living." Trish said with a grin.

"Yeah…where's Dante?"

"No longer among the living." Lady smirked from her corner.

Trish giggled. "She's just kidding-"

"Yeah, I'm not that lucky."

"Dante just called and he's on his way back now." Dorri smiled reassuringly.

Nero hissed in a breath and rubbed his human hand over his face. "He's gonna be so pissed at me." he mumbled, carefully sitting up.

"Pissed at you? What for?" Lady queried.

"I lost Yamato." he mumbled.

At that moment Dante burst in the door and all four occupants of the room quickly looked up at his grand entrance. Nero slightly cringed as the older hunter made his way across the room, blinking when he was embraced.

"How ya holding up kid?"

"…I guess I'm okay…but-aren't you pissed off? I lost Yamato Dante!"

"And what exactly could you have done to prevent it that you didn't?"

Nero opened his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing before he closed it again.

Dante grinned and ruffled his hair. "Yamato was _ripped_ out of your arm Nero. It's not like you handed it over. So how are you ladies?" he asked his other co-workers.

Trish smiled. "Not a scratch."

"I'm fine." Lady answered.

Nero frowned. "Dante? Are you bleeding?" he asked realizing that he smelled quite a bit more on the elder than was normal.

"Eh…" Dante pulled back his coat showing a gash in his shirt under his ribs that was soaked with blood, but had almost completely healed. "Just a flesh wound. Guess I wasn't too careful." he laughed it off.

Nero frowned and shook his head, getting up off the couch. "You guys should rest while we have the down time. I'll handle anything that comes in." he stated.

"No way kid. I'll agree with the resting-but there's no way that you're going out again today. I know you've started relying on your arm more since you haven't needed to have to hide it and there isn't any way you can use it with it all stitched up."

"I don't rely on it that much!" the younger hunter snapped a blue flame leaping to life in his arm at the command. He _hated_ when Dante forbade him from going on missions.

"Relax Dante. Nero is going to be just fine. You know it and I know it. Don't baby him. We all call him kid-but fact is, he's not. At least he's got the strength and healing going for him. You trust me as a human to get the job done and Nero is just as capable-so back off." Lady stated plainly.

"Thanks Lady." Nero said, calming down a bit upon having someone take his side.

"_But_…" she started.

Nero sighed. "But you're going to side with Dante anyway." he grumbled angrily.

"You did have your arm cut open, and that's got to be the biggest wound of the night." the brunette shrugged. "So I think you should stay in for a little longer to make sure that the blood loss and everything isn't going to have any adverse side effects, like you passing out in the middle of a battle."

"Fine then, I'm going to back to bed." he grumbled, making a motion with his right hand and wincing, hiding it as best he could before making his way upstairs.

"And he skulks off to his room…how's that not childish behavior Lady?" Trish asked.

"What the hell does it matter? Yamato is in demonic hands so what are we going to do about it?" she asked, folding her arms.

"We got no leads, I hate to say it but we're going to have to wait until they actually do something." Dante mumbled.

"So until then I guess it would be in our best interests to rest up and prepare for a fight…a big one." Trish stated.

"Yeah." Dante agreed. "Now I've gotta go deal with a pissed off Nero, which seems more perilous than a horde of demons about now anyway." he chuckled with a wince, before heading up the stairs.

"Well try to keep it down. Lady and I are gonna crash here!" Trish called up.

"Yeah, whatever." he shrugged, opening the door to their bedroom and going inside. Nero was facing away from him, seeming to be examining his arm. "Listen kid-" a vicious glare was shot in his direction. "Nero," he amended.

"What?" he grumbled, accompanied by a small sigh.

Dante approached carefully. "It's kinda hard for me to say sometimes…but I love ya so I worry about you."

"That I understand. You don't want anything to happen to me. I get it. But you hold me back sometimes Dante, and it pisses me off."

"…I'm sorry kid." the older hunter murmured, wrapping his arms around Nero's waist and lightly nuzzling his neck.

"I know." he mumbled, threading his fingers from his devil bringer into Dante's silky hair. "Just remember you're my lover…not my mother." he said, a small smirk in his voice.

"Damn right." he chuckled his hand running over the underside of Nero's devil arm, careful to avoid the stitches

"Then remember that the next time you want to forbid me from going on a mission." he stated, turning his head to lightly kiss the elder hunter's lips. "You should get some rest old man…who knows when Cobarde is going to strike with Yamato."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dante agreed, releasing the younger hunter from his grip. Nero turned around and frowned.

"Take off your jacket, I want to see that wound you got."

"It's all healed up." he protested.

"I don't care, come on Dante." he continued.

The elder sighed and took his jacket off showing a hole in his shirt crusted in dried blood. Nero stepped forward and unbuckled and unzipped Dante's shirt. He pushed the fabric aside looking at the dry sanguine liquid still stuck to his skin. He looked up at Dante's blue eyes before wiping the blood away revealing unmarked skin. He pushed the shirt off the older man's broad shoulders.

"I guess you're right. It's all healed." he mumbled.

"I told you." the elder cooed, brushing the hair back from Nero's forehead to lightly place a kiss there.

"All right old man…I guess you better get some rest…before all hell literally breaks loose."

"Don't remind me." he sighed with a soft chuckle before dragging the younger hunter over to bed with him.

* * *

Cobarde looked out with approval of all the demons he'd managed to congregate together before that damnable Son of Sparda could kill them…not a bad turnout at all. There were at least a few thousand lower level demons and even a few higher levels.

"My brothers-our reign will once again be here!" he spoke out loudly. "For we have captured the damnable blade Yamato!!"

Some of the demons smirked and snarled in praise of this accomplishment.

"But, before we can open the hell gate and free the rest of our brethren…we must shed Sparda's blood. Since Sparda and his eldest son are no longer around that means only his youngest…Dante remains. You all know what we have to do now. Retrieve the remaining Son of Sparda and bring him here so we may soak the Earth with his tainted blood and reclaim this world once and for all!" he yelled, receiving a chorus of demonic cheers.

* * *

I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long! Exams are next week here at my university and I've barely had time to breathe let alone work on this! So to make up for it my roommate helped me to come up with another skit! Happy Holidays everybody!

Christmas Day…

Nero opened his blue eyes and looked around, finding the blankets around him strewn about but no Dante. _'Where did that old man get to?'_ he thought to himself as he pulled himself out of bed and headed down the steps into the shop. There was a small Christmas tree set up in the corner but what caught his attention was the huge box wrapped in red paper with a black bow on it. This piqued his curiosity and he strode towards it and picked up the card.

'To: Nero From: Dante, open immediately-even if I'm not here kid.'

The younger hunter quirked an eyebrow and started to untie the bow and push the lid off-

"SURPRISE!" Dante yelled jumping out, making Nero gasp and trip backwards cracking his head on the edge of the office's large oak desk, effectively knocking himself out. "Oh, shit-kid you okay?"

He unsurprisingly got no response and looked over at you guys before reaching up and pulling down a curtain that read 'We're sorry, but we're having technical difficulties…'

Trish walked up, quirking a perfect eyebrow at the blind. "What the hell is this?" she asked pulling it up to see Dante worrying over Nero on the floor and a giant empty box by the tree. "What the hell did you do Dante!?"

"I jumped out of a box and scared Nero…and he hit his head…and now…well…"

"He's knocked out…I see. I understand why you had this thing down now. You're an idiot." she sighed covering her eyes with one hand.

:3 I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and this little skit! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 8, 2009


	7. Chapter 7 Full Assault

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 7

Prodigy Zero: Well the waiting is over! XD Here's the next chapter. Glad you liked the skit! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero is sort of okay, just a bit emotional XD And the demons are coming in this chapter! Yeah I thought the skit was a great idea, my college roommate came up with it for me :3 Thanks for your continuous support! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

-DarkenedKnight-: Yeah, Nero is sort of okay. All the demons seem to want to open the hell gate don't they? Pesky bastards. XD Thanks for wishing me luck on my exams, I'm gonna need it! Good luck with yours too! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Remember, I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady, but I do own Dorri so please don't steal her! I don't make any money from this, it's purely for entertainment.

* * *

Dante heard a loud female shriek from downstairs, sending him flying to his feet, smacking Nero's head against his knee on the way.

"OW!" the younger growled, looking up before gasping as the scent of demons-not just Dante filled his nose. "Shit." he hissed, grabbing Blue Rose and Red Queen from nearby. Dante was already a step ahead sweeping up Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory and running out of the room without his shirt on.

The elder hunter got out of the room and jumped over the railing down into the office which was swamped with demons mostly lower levels and they were going after the girls. Dorri was crouched behind the two female devil hunters. She seemed to be the one who'd screamed earlier.

Lady was going crazy with all her pistols and firearms, bullet casings littering the ground by her feet. Trish was firing Luce and Ombra with amazing speed to keep the devil's at bay.

Dante pulled out Rebellion as he fell and brought it down on a few of the unsuspecting demons below him. He landed harshly with his knees bent and swiped his blade out slicing a few of the Envy demons in half their sickles falling uselessly to the floor.

"'Bout damn time!" Lady shouted above the noise.

"Less talking!-More fighting!" he said, making his way to the wall where he pulled down a dark purple guitar. He hit it fast with a chord; bats and lightning flew out and around destroying everything near him as he preformed quick runs of notes. The faster he went the further the attack extended making a cushion of protection that the ladies quickly moved into.

"Where the hell is Nero?!" Trish yelled.

Dante's fingers faltered on the bands of electricity that served as strings, making the attack stop momentarily.

"Keep playing! For Christ's sake! I'll get him!" Lady shouted moving out of the protective circle blowing the head off any demon that dared to get near her. She pulled herself up and over the grate on the side of the stairs with stunning agility killing the demons standing on the stairs and on the landing as she made her way to Nero and Dante's bedroom.

Upon getting inside she found the young half-devil, slashing away from where he was pinned in the corner of the room his right arm held close to his body, oozing glowing blood from his stitches. Demons had broken through the window and now were also coming through the doorway.

"Where the hell are all these fuckers coming from!?" she yelled loudly. Nero glanced up with relief at the sound of her voice and started attacking with renewed vigor now that he had someone to help him.

Lady spun this way and that, avoiding scythes and other sharp and dangerous weapons as she blew the demons away as quickly as she could. A sweat was breaking out across her brow from the exertion but she'd be damned, literally, if she slowed down now.

Nero continued to hack away at the demons before him feeling the need to reach out and grab them with his demon hand to get them away from that side. Unfortunately his arm was throbbing, his hot blood rolling down the crevices in his armor from grabbing a Lust earlier before it could kill him.

"Hurry up Nero! Help me block this window!" Lady demanded, making her way towards the window, bending and twisting, firing at all the demons in her path.

"With _**what**_!?" he demanded.

"Anything!"

"They'll just break it!" he yelled in response grabbing one of the demons on his right side and slamming it viciously into the wall. His stitches broke at the exertion and he let out a quiet sound of pain.

Lady got near the window and with a few quick shoves managed to get the dresser in front of it and hold it there, stopping the demon's advance while Nero finished off the rest in the room so he could help her put as much as possible in front of the dresser to keep it in place.

"Is your arm okay Nero?" she asked with concern, seeing the glowing puddles of blood on the floor as well as coating his arm.

"I'm fine. Where's Dante?"

"Downstairs jamming away on that damn demon guitar."

"Okay, let's get down there." the kid sighed turning towards the closed door, psyching himself up to take on what was behind it. Before he could open it himself however the wood burst off it's hinges, flying through the room, smacking Lady in the face before she could move out of the way.

"Lady-shit!" Nero swore, blocking a scythe from slicing him in half with Red Queen's blade…but more were coming…Lady seemed to be knocked out and he was hurt. He started to feel…nervous maybe a bit scared. "Dante!" he screamed, fear piercing his voice, though he convinced himself that it was on Lady's behalf, not his own.

* * *

Dante felt his fingers burning from playing Nevan so long. Even his actual guitar calluses weren't totally resistant to the electrifying strings. The demonic guitar seemed to be getting tired herself, the lightning emanating from her weaker and the bats sluggish and slow. Trish was trying to pick up the slack, she was out of bullets, but there seemed no end in sight of the demons that she was electrocuting without mercy.

Dorri stayed ducked behind the two, she couldn't be any use so she just tried her best to stay out of the way.

"Dante!" Nero's voice rang in the elder hunter's ears a note of terror clinging to that simple word.

Nevan fell to the floor with a screeching whine, repelling the demons for a moment as Dante moved to leap up the side of the stairs to get to the second landing.

"Yeah-no problem Dante! Just leave me with the helpless girl and a thousand demons!" Trish yelled sarcastically.

"Just get her out of here!" he yelled back, fighting his way into the bedroom where Nero's back was to the wall, tears of pain slipping down his cheeks without his permission from his arm being pinned to the wall by a scythe. Meanwhile he continued trying to fight off the demons with Red Queen, occasionally managing a roundhouse kick to get the bastards to back off. Neon blue covered the wall below his arm and pooled on the floor.

"Kid!" he shouted.

"Get Lady!" he yelled back stabbing another demon with his signature blade and letting fire engulf it.

"Lad-" he stopped short upon seeing the female hunter's arm, with one of her pistols, sticking out from under the door laying on the floor. "Damn it!" he hissed running over and devil triggering to grab the door and pull it up and off, smacking a handful of the monsters in his bedroom with it. He grabbed the brunette under her arm and pulled her upright with his right hand firing Ebony with the other.

"Come on Lady." he said with his gravelly demonic voice.

"Mm…wha?" she mumbled, bringing a hand up to her bloodied temple, leaving a smear of crimson on her fingers.

"You got it?" he asked.

"Yeah-I'm fine." she said, brushing him off.

"Get back downstairs with Trish then, get out of here if you can!" he ordered, shoving her forward through the throng of slow moving demons, once again turning his attention to his injured lover. Nero looked sickly pale, his breaths coming in harsh pants as he struggled to fend off the impeding horde.

"I'm-" the older half-devil was cut off as the barricade over the window gave; the things blocking the dresser flew forward before the chest of drawers fell onto it's front. A figure jumped over the rubble towards Nero's right side-the one he couldn't defend, and pointed a blade at the kid's throat. It was so close Nero held his head to the wall and when he breathed he could still feel it slicing the first layer of his skin.

Red hair caught Dante's eye and he knew it was the one who had brutally sliced his lover's arm open. A demonic growl burbled in his throat, his eyes glowing like red hot coals.

"Check and mate Son of Sparda." Cobarde smirked.

Nero pulled back his lip to snarl. His hands were shaking and his grip on Red Queen was so tight his knuckles were white.

All the other demons in the room had stopped moving and it was somewhat eerie. They seemed to have stopped on the lower floor as well seeing as there was no sound from there either.

"Now you make a very difficult decision. Will you save your mate and come with us to open the hell gate, or see him die before your very eyes?"

* * *

Yes, this was a very action packed chapter, not my usual style but it was sort of necessary for this chapter so I hope you guys liked it and I didn't confuse you too much. Lady played a bigger role in this chapter too, and I've discovered I like using her because she can say whatever she wants. XD Well, leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing!! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 10, 2009


	8. Chapter 8 Venom and No Plan B

Devil's Bash Chapter 8

Prodigy Zero: Thanks, I do try to include both plot and sexy time XD I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Exams went okay :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

-DarkenedKnight-: Glad you liked the use of Nevan, I figured I should have Dante use something other than Rebellion at some point XD I'm really happy that my fight scene made sense. You're very welcome XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, evil cliffhanger! :3 I try my best to put these guys into as many different situations as possible, but to see what happens you'll have to read on! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks to all my reviewers once again and thanks to all of you who read this-I see you in my traffic report! XD For the record I only own Dorri and I make no money at all from writing this. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Dante examined his options for only a few seconds before de-triggering in a flash of red and throwing Ebony and Ivory at Cobarde's feet.

"You win. Let Nero go and I'll come with you."

A few demons ran forward to grab the great devil slayer as Cobarde smirked. "Let him go? I just said I wouldn't kill him before your eyes, not that he would live."

Dante gasped and his eyes widened as he fought to get the other devils off him. Unfortunately he'd used up his devil trigger and was nowhere near strong enough to throw off eight Lusts that were holding onto him.

"Get the Son of Sparda and his mate and bring them back to base. Oh…and make sure they're comfortable." the head devil grinned, as several Lusts ran up to free Nero's mangled arm and start to carry him off. He had no energy to fight back even if he wanted to. And he wanted to. Badly.

Dante on the other hand was fighting with all he had, managing to get one of the Lusts off of him. Cobarde snapped his fingers at this and the older devil slayer felt something hit him in the head-hard.

"DANTE!" Nero screamed with concern as his lover's form fell limp in the mob of demons. He tried to fight, but it was a token struggle to the demons capturing him and he was quickly subdued and hauled away.

* * *

Nero was grateful that the blood gushing out of his arm had finally clotted allowing him to start recovering at his demonic speed…too bad he and Dante were strapped down to some demonically imbued chairs that wouldn't allow them to break free. Not to mention that the younger slayer was so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep.

They had been dragged out of the city to some remote, deserted village and thrown into these chairs, strapped down and left alone. He looked over at Dante's unconscious form, his silver hair was shining from the ray of sunlight that peered through the gaping hole in the ceiling. He felt a blanket of hopelessness wash over him, that didn't stop the younger hunter as he saw Cobarde approach however and he narrowed his eyes.

"Be calm, boy." he said with mock sweetness. "I have brought something to make you feel better." he said showing him an ornately decorated cup.

Nero locked his jaw, knowing whatever the demon was planning on feeding him was not going to be good for his health.

"It's something to return your stamina child. It would be such a waste to kill you in front of your lover if you couldn't fight back." he grinned evilly, reaching towards the young half-devil's face.

Once his hand got within range Nero struck, biting down hard, his fangs piercing flesh, shooting venom into the demon's human host(1). Cobarde shook and pulled at his hand trying to free it but the half-devil was getting in as much poison as he could. A quick strike to the head made him release though, his brain spinning painfully. The head devil took this opportunity to wrap his bloodied hand around Nero's throat and pour the liquid in the cup past the devil's red stained lips.

Nero tried to spit out the foreign substance, but Cobarde forced his mouth shut until his eyes watered and he swallowed it all before he choked. The demon released him, his indulgent smile now gone.

"Damn brat." he snarled turning to go.

"Stupid fucker." the younger hunter growled back, he earned a bloody punch across the face for his trouble.

Nero watched him walk away with a glower after that…unfortunately he did feel better, but there had to have been something slipped in that drink to fuck him over.

"You think you got enough poison in that fucker Nero?" Dante asked woozily.

Nero gasped softly upon finding him awake when he hadn't noticed, then smiled slightly. "Definitely. That kind of dosage would've knocked off one of those huge frogs in Fortuna. There's no way with that human body is he going to be kicking much longer."

Dante smirked. "Let's hope so, and let's hope it's soon. It doesn't look like this congregation is planning on waiting long to pour my blood all over the place."

"They want to kill me first. I'm not sure what that freak just made me swallow, but I got a bad feeling about it. On the upside, my arm is better." he stated, flexing his fingers, the rest of his arm strapped tightly to the chair.

Dante offered him a lazy smirk tilting his head to one side, Nero frowned at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, puzzled.

"Just what we should do once we get out of this place." he answered suggestively.

Nero offered a half-smile at the normalcy that accompanied his statement. "Perverted old man." he mumbled, nudging the other half-devil's foot with his own. Both were only dressed in their pants, shirts and shoes seeming of little importance in the heat of battle.

"We'll get out of here Nero. Don't worry," the elder assured. "I'm sure Trish and Lady are looking for us right now. And it won't take them long. That mob had to have left a serious trail."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Okay, so the trail ends up there a little further." Trish stated, pointing with Luce to the woods in front of the three women. Ebony and Ivory were held against her supple hips by holsters.

"That means you probably shouldn't travel any further." Lady said, looking over at the blue haired doctor, and unstrapping a pistol from her hip to hand over.

"I uh…" Dorri began uncertainly.

"You pull the trigger bullets come out and make the demons go away," she pulled out a few clips of ammunition. "Here's how you reload," she quickly showed her how to get rid of the old clip and load a new one. "Try to hit them in the head, if they even show up. We'll be back as quick as we can. You should probably climb a tree or something, they may not look up there."

"Take care Dorri. We'll be back for you sweetie." the blonde waved one hand before the two devil hungers started forward, following the path.

Dorri looked at the cold metal killing machine in her hand and sighed. "Guess I better find a tree." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Both male devil's looked up when a few demons started into the room where they were being held, and started to let Nero loose, beginning with his devil arm-which was their mistake. As soon as the kid's arm was free he grabbed the demon nearest to him which was a Pride and shoved it into the others as he tried to free his other arm prying uselessly at the restraints.

"The hell-?" he stopped when he saw Cobarde standing nearby smirking widely.

"Good. That's the kind of spitfire I want to see on the battle field young man." he grinned. "And you won't get yourself out of those bindings, they may give a bit, but they won't open for a half-breed."

"You…" he breathed.

"Should be dead? You didn't think that I would come after you unprepared did you? Nyoka gave me some antivenom in case you should bite me."

Nero went pale then, plan A had just gone down the tubes…and he really didn't have a plan B.

"Get him out of that chair and we'll see if he can go a few rounds with a real demon without his toys."

The younger slayer glared and fought back any demon that tried to get near to set him free.

"Oh for the love of-" Cobarde walked behind Nero's chair grabbing his shoulders and forcing him into the chair again holding down his arm as the young slayer fought fiercely. The demons eventually unbound him and hauled him out, but Nero was fighting the whole way.

Dante watched the proceedings carefully until his lover was dragged away. "Give 'em hell kid." he mumbled.

* * *

(1): Nero still has his fangs and venom from Diamondback in case you don't remember.

Sorry it took so long you guys! For one thing I had finals last week and then that inspired a bit of writer's block. But I finally got this chapter done! I know it's kinda short, but give me a break it's the holidays! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! The next chapter will probably be the last, so please leave me some nice reviews! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 23, 2009


	9. Chapter 9 Gladiators

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 9

Prodigy Zero: Yes, Nero will get his fight in this chapter :3 I'm really happy to have fans so excited about my stories I really enjoyed writing Diamondback too, and I think that this has turned out to be a very fitting sequel. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero has to fight…you'll find out in a few minutes XD Considering Nero's arm and his impressive fangs in this story the kid is pretty much the most well armed without weapons, but he unfortunately can't access devil trigger without Yamato. So it won't be a totally unfair fight XD Merry Christmas to you too, or whatever you celebrate! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

-DarkenedKnight-: Finals went all right, no delays due to snow anyway. I passed everything…except we haven't gotten our grades for Japanese, just have to wait and see how that one goes. I hope that you passed all your classes too! We haven't gotten much snow this year, some rain on Christmas but no snow :( I'm glad you like the story that always makes me happy :3 You'll see what happens to Nero in just a few minutes and I'll try to get in some sexy time near the end :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Turns out that this will NOT be the last chapter of Devil's Bash as I had assumed :3 so lucky for you guys! XD I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and remember I don't own Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady…or even a copy of the game ;_; Dorri is mine, even though she doesn't appear in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Nero was breathing raggedly by the time the demons brought him to…wherever they seemed to be going. He was roughly thrown on his face on the ground, regaining his feet he took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a place like a coliseum, large but beaten stone walls surrounded him, and lower demons as well as Cobarde stood up in the step-like stands. This was where the gate would open, he could feel it.

He glared, sweeping his gaze over the crowd. He had to buy Dante as much time as possible; the longer he stayed alive the more time he gave Trish and Lady to get their asses here.

"So which one of you fuckers is man enough to get down here and fight me!?" he demanded, holding his arms out in a 'come-and-get-it' gesture. His devil bringer was glowing a bright white; he was pumped for this.

"Oh no devil boy, it isn't any of these demons you'll be fighting." Cobarde smirked. "Your opponent is about to arrive."

The lesser demons looked up and Nero's blue orbs followed them as a shadow fell over him. A large, red, bird-like creature flew above and landed before him. He paled a bit, but knew he had to make this a good show, the better he performed the better it seemed his chances of surviving a bit longer.

"Oh, so Tweety Bird is the best you can get for me? I get it, it was short notice. I bet you never expected to capture me in the first place." he grinned cockily; Dante had to be rubbing off on him.

The griffon roared, spewing foul breath on the young half-devil. Nero waved one hand in front of his face.

"Damn, I guess you've never heard of Tic-Tacs either." Yeah, Dante was definitely rubbing off.

The bird's sharp beak snapped towards him and Nero jumped upwards landing on the creature's face and running up it's neck onto it's back. He crouched and grabbed a few crimson feathers for balance as the Griffon bucked trying to unsaddle him.

Nero held on until the griffon turned it's neck towards him and tried to snap him up again.

"Shit!" he hissed jumping off and rolling onto the ground, wincing as his bare shoulder slid over a sharp rock; ruby red blood leaked down his back. He quickly returned to his feet holding his devil bringer out his fingers spread as if about to strike.

The griffon opened up it's wings and let out a loud screech making a hop towards the half-devil. Nero smirked and opened his mouth to hiss and expose his fangs before running forward, dodging to one side before that sharp beak could strike him. The half-devil grabbed the griffon's neck with his devil bringer once again pulling himself up, opening his mouth wide sinking his teeth into the red feathers trying to find purchase in flesh to inject poison, unfortunately he only had time to get in a few drops of venom before one of the griffon's wings whapped him and knocked him loose and onto his back on the ground.

Nero gasped looking up at the sharp, gleaming beak that was coming straight for him.

* * *

_With Dante…_

Dante struggled unsuccessfully with his bonds trying to get free of the demon chair. His demonic blood was a bit stronger than the kid's, but he was still a half-devil and couldn't unfasten his restraints.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Hold on kid."

"He won't have to hold on too much longer." Trish stated, stepping into the doorway.

"Trish! Just the woman I wanted to see. Get me outta this chair would ya? Only a full demon can do it."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm here then." she grinned, deftly freeing the son of Sparda.

"Thanks Trish. I could kiss you," he stated leaning in close to grab his pistols from the blonde devil's hips. "But I doubt the kid would like that much." he finished before quickly pulling away and starting to run down the street towards what appeared to be a coliseum.

"That is if we reach him in time!" Lady shouted after him as the women chased Dante down the street. That is until he reached the wall of the building and launched himself up the side; Trish followed suit, but Lady was momentarily stranded on the ground, glaring at the two for leaving her behind. The brunette huffed and ran in a different direction.

The male devil hunter landed on the lip of the wall in time to see the griffon bring his beak down towards Nero who was sprawled out on his back. Dante quickly pulled Ivory and fired, the bullet grazing that sharp beak just in time to draw the creature's attention.

"Did I forget to mention that I hate to miss a party!?" he called out with a shit-eating grin.

Nero huffed a sigh of relief, swiftly getting out of striking range of the huge bird.

"How ya holding up kid!?" he asked, starting to stroll down the stands. The demons looking at him like he was an escaped mental patient that they weren't sure how to deal with.

"Just fine until you stole my thunder, old man!" he shot back with a smile.

"Oh-"

"ENOUGH! Now is our time! Kill the son of Sparda and his accomplices!" Cobarde commanded holding out Yamato.

Dante smirked, quickly turning in a circle and firing Ebony and Ivory to dispatch a good chunk of the weak demons near him before he reached the bottom where Nero was.

"Catch kid!" he shouted, tossing Ebony over.

"This seems like it's gonna be our last stand isn't it?" Nero asked after catching the black gun and getting his grip on it in his left hand.

"Seems that way. You up for it…Nero?"

"Hell yeah. Let's rock Dante." he smirked.

* * *

…Yeah…this is a little less than 1000 words, but at least I got this one out faster right!? Right. So how are the guys going to fare against the demonic horde a second time, dressed in only pants and each with one gun? Where did Lady go? Will they get Yamato back? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! X3 So review! Please?

I also hope everyone had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza or whatever it is you celebrate! I got a new Shinedown CD that helped me to write this chapter :3 and I also got an MP3 player for the first time…I know I'm a bit old fashioned I've been hauling around a CD player and a case of burned CD's forever. XD Now I've got something smaller than a deck of cards with a total of 6 buttons, it's gonna take some getting used to XD

Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 26, 2009


	10. Chapter 10 Painful Demise

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 10

SirenaLoreley: There's a pretty big fight scene in this chapter, so I hope you like it! Happy New Year! Thanks for reviewing!! *gives cookies*

-DarkenedKnight-: Glad your computer is back online! I freaked out when mine got a virus once, that's always nerve wracking! Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! *gives cookies*

To make up for the shortness of the last chapter, this chapter is at least 2,000 words long! And it rivals the length of the first chapter of Diamondback-speaking of which I have posted a sketch of Nyoka I drew on Deviant Art (http:// bitbyboth. deviantart .com/art/Nyoka-from-Diamondback-148824296) Remember to take out the spaces! So check it out and leave me a comment if you would, I would appreciate it! :3

Remember I don't own Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady but Dorri, Artimus and Leo are all mine! I make no money for writing! Enjoy chapter 10 of Devil's Bash!

* * *

"_Hell yeah. Let's rock Dante." he smirked._

The demons started to pour down the stands into the arena, the griffon crowing loudly.

"Head towards Captain Mayhem!" Dante ordered pushing against the middle of the younger slayer's back moving him towards Cobarde. Nero nodded and followed along firing Ebony at any demon that got in their way, Ivory backing him up from Dante's hand.

"Where the hell is Lady?" Nero called out, glancing over his shoulder the older slayer. He could see Trish was dealing with the demonic Tweety Bird but he hadn't spotted Lady thus far.

"It doesn't matter! She's a tough chick, she'll be just fine."

Nero nodded, focusing once again at the task at hand, grabbing a nearby demon and shoving it into it's brethren trying to clear a path. This was like a life or death game of capture the flag, Dante on their side and Yamato on the other. Whoever got what they wanted first won; Dante's blood or the demonic sword. The odds definitely weren't in their favor.

"Just keep movin' kid."

Nero attempted to do as he said, but faltered when a the sound of an engine cut through the air, along with the sound of more bullets.

"There's Lady." Dante managed above the sound.

"The cavalry has arrived!" the brunette announced, running over the demons in her path with her motorcycle and throwing Red Queen and Rebellion so they landed at the male devil hunter's feet. "Heads up Nero!" she shouted before tossing Blue Rose.

"You ROCK Lady!" he shouted when the familiar weight rested in his right hand. He tossed Ebony back to Dante, holstered his gun and revved Red Queen. "Now the party is really gettin' started!"

The male slayers quickly turned to blade based combat seeing as how the arena had almost turned into a moshpit it was so full of demons. There was almost nowhere their blades could slice that a demon wouldn't get hacked.

Nero was keeping a close eye on his older counter part. He wasn't sure how much blood it would take to open the hell gate, but he'd rather not even one drop of crimson land on the ground. He slashed a demon away from Dante before pressing his bare back against the older hunter's.

"I got your back old man, just make sure you don't cut me open." he smirked, swinging Red Queen sideways to cut some more of the demons in half.

"Thanks kid, but make sure you look out for yourself." he answered.

"Hey!" Nero gasped seeing Cobarde jump down into the mash of demons. "Uh-Cobarde is heading this way!"

"Good, let 'im come to us!" Dante grinned, before hearing a familiar kind of explosion and looking out over the demons before him, spotting what he was looking for. A Wrath, one of those condemned demons that carried bombs on their backs. That could speed things up a bit. He pulled Ebony and fired, the bullet hitting it's mark a fiery explosion taking out all the demons in about a five foot radius.

"Shoot the ones carrying bombs!" he advised the kid, who followed the action as soon as he spotted any Wrath within range. Lady seemed to have caught on to the male hunter's tactics as more of the Wraths exploded further away cutting chunks out of the demons they had to kill.

Trish had finally fatally wounded the griffon making it go down with a mighty thump, crushing any demon unfortunate enough to be standing underneath.

The demons were thinning out and it was a tiny miracle. Nero was becoming exhausted, sweat making his powerful torso and arms glint in the dim sunlight. He could hear Dante panting at his back. This wasn't fun at all. Usually they'd have the chance to play, taunt, dance around and piss off their enemy. This was just like an endurance test. How long could they keep fighting?

Nero had forgotten about Cobarde almost completely-too distracted by the demons in front of his face and trying to keep an eye out for Wraths. At least until the head demon was right in front of him; Yamato drawn and coming straight for him. The younger slayer gasped and shoved Dante's back away from him so that when the sword passed smoothly through his stomach it wouldn't continue through the elder hunter's back.

"Damn child!" Cobarde screamed in rage upon seeing that his plan had failed. Nero grabbed onto the guard of the blade that was pressed against his sculpted abs and smiled. The flag was his.

The head demon realized too late what was happening as the younger hunter's arm absorbed the powerful blade, making him gasp and take a step backwards.

"Kid! You okay?" Dante asked with concern, still fighting to keep demons from overwhelming him.

"I'll be a lot better in a few minutes." he promised, followed by a bright blue light signaling that he had devil triggered, the demons around him falling away due to the shockwave as he advanced towards Cobarde.

"Heh, well good luck with that." Dante chuckled, knowing now the kid had things under control as he spotted another Wrath skillfully blowing it up as well as any of it's unfortunate friends standing too close.

Trish managed to make it to his side, "This is some devil's bash, huh!?"

"Hell yeah! I think it's about time to wrap it up though, don't you?"

The blonde grinned with a nod, before both of the devils lit up the space around them with their own devil triggers and set out to smash anything in their path.

Lady stayed near the outskirts of the mob, riding around on her bike and firing through the crowd with Katalina Ann making sure she wouldn't hit any of her allies.

"Man I hope I don't run out of bullets." she sighed, firing one of her pistols into the face of a demon that got too close.

* * *

Nero stalked after Cobarde, his devil trigger hovering overhead, any demon who dared get close enough was easily sliced in half. He was getting sick of this game of cat and mouse. He drew Blue Rose and fired into the back of Cobarde's leg making him stumble onto one knee-his body was still human after all and Nero had shot for his kneecap.

The head demon turned around and snarled. "I will not be beaten by a pack of no good half-breeds!"

Nero grinned exposing his fangs. "You already have. Your demon army is in shambles Cobarde. They're starting to run and that's always a good sign for us. You'll never open this hell gate. And now I'm going to make sure you die," he reached out with his devil arm and grabbed the demon's rust colored hair dragging him closer. "In the most painful way I know," he smirked at the glimmer of fear in those ruby depths. "You may have gotten the antivenom last time…but we'll make sure that doesn't happen again." he whispered in his double demonic voice, before diving forward sinking his fangs into the demon for the second time, this time in his shoulder injecting whatever reserves of venom he had left.

Once the venom was in Nero pulled back his mouth painted crimson. He smashed Cobarde's head onto the ground, thinking for a moment of how to keep the demon from moving. He grinned when he thought of it, karma could be a bitch. He brought up Yamato and started by slicing the Achilles tendons at the back of Cobarde's feet so that he couldn't walk, making the demon cry out in pain, then Nero sliced open the joint of his arms at the shoulder so that his arms wouldn't function.

"Pray you bleed to death because that venom could take more than a day, and it will be extremely painful." he chuckled before turning to cut up demons approaching to his rear as Cobarde screamed profanity at his back.

* * *

It took another hour to wipe out all the other demons. Lady shot down the last one before it could escape.

"That's it guys!" she called out, wiping her wrist across her forehead to remove the perspiration there.

Cobarde's swearing had died down as he started to slip into delirium. The venom was taking effect much faster than it had on Dante probably because he had received more venom and had, for awhile, been struggling sending the poison coursing through his veins much faster.

"Not quite." Nero sighed looking at the twitching male on the ground. "He's in a lot of pain, and he'll probably die, but I'd rather not take the chance of leaving him here."

"Yeah. Let's put him out of his misery and get out of here." Dante agreed.

Nero nodded walking over to the demon before raising Red Queen revving it up and bringing it down in flames on his throat, cutting the head clean off.

"Now it's all over."

Dante smirked coming over to him. "Nice job kid." he said, patting his shoulder, all of them were slick with sweat and blood.

Trish frowned. "What's that sound?"

The other two with super hearing paused to listen.

"It sounds like…" Nero trailed off.

"A car engine." Dante mumbled curiously.

"Who would be coming out here?" Trish wondered.

Lady lightly smirked. "I have a feeling the ambulance has shown up."

"Ambulance?" Dante quirked his head.

"Dorri." Nero smiled as he caught on. He was just grateful that it seemed to mean that he wouldn't have to walk back to the shop barefoot and covered in demon blood.

The four hunters made their way out of the coliseum, and they were quiet a sight to see. Lady had lost her sunglasses during the fight her heterochromatic eyes exposed, there were small tears in her clothes tinged with clotted blood.

Nero was drenched in his own blood from his stomach down from where he'd been impaled, along with the crimson smear on his shoulder blade when he'd cut himself on that rock, and of course was hardly dressed. Red Queen rested on his shoulder Blue Rose clenched in his left hand. Trish was worse for wear after dealing with the griffon, but her wounds had healed for the most part and Dante amazingly only had a few scrapes though, like Nero, he only had pants on. Rebellion was on his back; Ebony and Ivory in his hands.

A black van pulled up stopping in front of them…but who was inside wasn't exactly who they'd expected.

Nero blinked. "Leo? Artimus?(1) What are you two doing out here!?"

"We thought you guys might need some help judging by the looks of Devil May Cry." Artimus began.

"And we found this beauty up a tree along the way. She said you'd headed this way hours ago." Leo motioned at Dorri who was resting in the back seat.

"How were you guys planning to help? It would have been suicide for you if you'd gotten here much earlier."

Leo smiled sheepishly. "There's something we haven't really told you about. Artimus and I…"

"I'm an ice demon." Artimus stated, holding his palm out as ice spikes danced in it. "And Leo is a fallen angel(2), but that's not really important the moment. Come on we'll drive you guys home…I'm sure you don't want to walk barefooted."

Nero looked curiously at Dante who shrugged as if saying 'I didn't know either.'

"Thanks but I'll head back with my bike." Lady stated.

"I live near her, so I'll go too. See you guys later." Trish stated, mounting the bike behind the brunette and taking off.

Nero tiredly heaved open the side door to the van and climbed in, Dante at his heels.

Artimus wrinkled his nose. "You guys reek."

"We know." they answered in unison.

* * *

Leo and Artimus dropped the two demon hunters off at their place, Dorri still dozing in the back.

"We can come and help you guys with repairs tomorrow if you want." Leo offered.

"Thanks Leo. I'll give you a call if we need a hand." Nero said getting out of the car after Dante.

"We'll take her home. Good luck guys." Artimus said.

Nero waved his devil arm in goodbye and Dante gave them a salute. Then the devil hunters turned to each other. The younger lightly laughed.

"We must look like hell."

"That's because we've about been to hell today kid." Dante laughed walking into the building with the younger on his heels.

Nero sighed upon looking around. Furniture was toppled over and destroyed. The walls were scratched up and had holes-not that that was something new. The only thing that seemed intact was the desk with the huge rotary phone.

He glared when said phone started to ring. Dante brought up Ivory to fire at it, getting a very unsatisfying click, he brought up Ebony to get the same result, making him sigh.

"You got any rounds left kid?"

Nero opened Blue Rose's chamber and gave it a spin with his thumb, empty casings falling onto the floor with all the others from the attack earlier. "That'd be a no." he informed.

"Shit…"

"Just leave it," he sighed. As tired as he was, there'd be no where to sleep until the two cleaned and repaired at least their bedroom. "I'm gonna shower and get dressed then I'll help you clean up." he explained placing his weapons beside the desk and heading to the bathroom in the back, which-miraculously-seemed untouched. He supposed the demons had no reason to go in there.

So he showered and then found some clothes in their over turned dresser to put on before heading back downstairs where Dante was fully clothed and finishing sweeping up the bullet casings.

"And for the millionth time Devil May Cry has to be rebuilt." Nero joked lightly, picking up some papers from the floor.

"Actually, this is the fifty-sixth time." Dante corrected and Nero laughed.

* * *

(1) You guys remember Artimus and Leo from the first chapter, right? XD I don't expect you to. They were the two bartenders that Nero had worked with before he found Dante. Leo is blonde with blue eyes and Artimus has black hair and purple eyes they were dressed as a fallen angel and devil respectively.

(2) Seems like a confusing explanation I know but I needed to have a plausible reason for the two to be there, so I hope you'll excuse it they-like Dorri-won't play a big part, but if you're interested in their story just let me know in a review and I'll include a summary in the next chapter.

This chapter ended in a rather nice way, life returns to normal at DMC :3 So I hope you guys liked this chapter I'm thinking that I'm going to make an epilogue so there will hopefully be one more chapter explaining what happens in the aftermath of everything. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 3, 2010 (I almost put 2009! XD It's weird being in a new year!)


	11. Chapter 11 Sin with a Grin

Devil's Bash CHAPTER 11

SirenaLoreley: Glad you liked the battles and yeah, everything with these guys seems pretty well in order. This is the last chapter :3 I'm glad you liked it so much, your reviews always spur me on to do my best. Not sure when I'll get around to another story with these two, but hopefully it'll be soon! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Glacarius: Thank you so much, I worked very hard on this story and it's always nice to know that people are enjoying it! ^-^ Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

-DarkenedKnight-: YAY for kicking demon ass! XD And like I told you in the PM, don't worry, I didn't think you stole Leo :3 Glad you liked the story. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Well everyone, this will be the final chapter of Devil's Bash and it's the epilogue! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it and have continued to support me! I only own Leo, Artimus and Dorri. Enjoy!

* * *

_Two days later…_

Nero held onto the bottom of a ladder, outside, that Dante was standing on fixing some of the bricks that had fallen out of the walls during the attack. The younger hunter was admiring the view. Dante wasn't wearing a shirt and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his arms and shoulders from reaching out to cement the bricks.

"The way the shop usually looks I didn't think you knew how to do this kind of thing."

"I usually just choose not to." he replied, making sure his last brick stayed in place before sliding down the rungs down to the ground.

"…Why!?"

The older male grinned and shrugged. "I'm lazy?" he offered.

Nero lightly chuckled. "All right, that excuse I'll buy."

"Yeah well, I doubt we have enough money for anything more expensive than a pizza." Dante teased.

The younger hunter rolled his eyes, but figured he was probably right. They'd had to replace quite a bit of furniture in their bedroom and on the main floor of the shop, including the couch, TV, mattress and bed frame. Not to mention all the repair work they'd done themselves. The stairs had needed some minor work from having so much weight on them which Dante had taken care of. While Nero had spent an entire day taking down all the devil arms in the shop to make sure the walls weren't too structurally damaged, and making the repairs if they were-and then putting all the devil arms back.

Thankfully today was just the cosmetic damage done, Nero had touched up some paint before they moved in the new furniture and Dante had just finished with the masonry work.

"I bet the shop hasn't looked this good in ages." the younger hunter commented.

Dante lightly chuckled. "No, probably not." he agreed, leaning towards the other half-devil, flicking his tongue over his ear. "But I'm more interested in you."

Nero shivered at the sensation, blushing softly.

"I saw you watching me up there." the older teased, making his lover's cheeks turn a slightly brighter crimson.

"Yeah, I was making sure your leather clad ass didn't fall off." he defended himself, even though he figured it was probably useless.

"So you _were_ looking at my ass." he said cheekily.

Nero blushed. "You _are_ an ass." he grumbled, as Dante lightly kissed his neck, causing the younger to quickly look around, looking for anyone who might see them.

"But you love me." the elder hunter grinned.

"Let's go inside." the younger urged, causing Dante to nod and lead his partner back into Devil May Cry's newly repaired doors. Once behind their cover Nero started coming out of his shell, his lips meshing against his lover's, hands roving freely over his muscled chest.

They continued to make out as Dante urged them closer to the stairs Nero's jacket falling from his shoulders onto the railing, both their boots ending up about every other step. They made it to the landing in a frenzy, lost in each other. Dante nipped the younger devil's lip drawing blood that dripped down Nero's chin, as he pushed the younger male against their bedroom door.

Dante reached back behind his lover, fumbling with the doorknob to their room getting it open only for the two to fall in. Nero landed on his back, his head saved from hitting the floor by the older man's hand that was tangled in his hair. Dante broke their longwinded kiss to catch his breath; the younger devil trailing harsh nips and licks over his jaw and down his neck while Dante unzipped his hoodie and pushed it back so Nero could tug his arms out. The younger hunter knew the bed was too far away…they'd never make it there.

Nero unbuckled his partner's pants, sliding them down enough for the older half-devil to kick them off. Dante's hand slipped down to return the favor, unfastening Nero's jeans before grabbing them and the kid's underwear and yanking them off, Nero arched his hips to help slide the material away.

The older hunter was over him again in a flash his hand wrapping around his lover's member and stroking him, causing him to mewl in pleasure. The younger hunter's hands came up to grip Dante's shoulders. The older male smirked releasing Nero's leaking organ to reach up and close his hand over Nero's devil arm, his fingers trailing down into the gap between the plates of armor to scrape the soft skin there that had fully healed from it's encounter with the scalpel. The younger hunter shivered and growled softly, when Cobarde had touched his arm it had felt wrong...but Dante's touch was just helping to turn him on. Nero's human hand trailed down to ghost over Dante's own hardened length, while he leaned up to nibble on his ear.

"I want you." he whispered, sucking on his earlobe.

Dante chuckled huskily. "Well, I can't deny you that, can I?"

"Not at this point." he smirked, leaning back and taking Dante's hand with his demon arm and bringing it to his mouth. The younger hunter's chin was still smeared with blood even though the wound on his lip had healed up. Nero kissed the tip of Dante's index finger before sliding it past his lips into his warm, wet mouth. His tongue swirled around the digit, slicking it with saliva before pulling it back, his tongue following to run over the older male's middle finger as well before slipping both digits into his mouth and sucking on them.

Dante could feel his member aching from how turned on he was getting from this little show. Nero sucked in his ring finger next getting all three digits covered before releasing them with a sly smirk, he could see exactly what he'd done to his lover.

"You little tease." the older man panted with a grin.

"But you love me." he stated in response as Dante lowered his hand to the younger man's entrance slipping the first two digits in and curling them at just the right angle to hit the bundle of nerves he knew was there. Nero gasped softly and arched his hips a little. Upon getting this reaction the older devil slid in the last finger making his lover lightly growl, his icy blue orbs closed, his face twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure.

After a few moments Dante removed his fingers, and felt the younger devil wrap his legs around his hips pushing him against his opening. The older male allowed a sly grin to spread over his face, but said nothing as he pushed forward, sheathing himself into his partner's tight heat. Nero's breath hitched and he let out a soft groan, Dante's hand wrapping around his neglected length, starting to pump him in time as the older devil started to fuck him into the floor.

It didn't take long before Nero was arcing to the touch, moaning loudly, his lover's name spilling past his lips. Dante leaned down to lick the blood off of the younger man's chin.

"Ah! Fuck Dante!" he growled his claws scraping crimson rivers into the older devil's shoulder and back. "More-ung faster!" he gasped, his body writhing, aching for Dante's touch.

The older devil adhered to Nero's wishes kicking up his rhythm, throwing himself in and out of his lover's tight heat faster and faster. Feral growls were escaping Dante's lips and added to the fire coiling in the younger slayer's belly.

"Dante! Ah-I'm so-Oh-close!" Nero moaned.

The older male smirked. "Come…for me Nero." he panted.

"Dante!" he cried out, arching his back as he came across their chests. The younger devil's muscles clamped and spasmed around Dante's thick erection, heightening his pleasure and causing him to tip over the edge his hot essence spilling into his willing partner.

Once spent the two laid side-by-side on the floor panting on their bedroom floor.

"That was one hell of a Halloween." Nero managed with a light chuckle.

"You said it kid."

The younger hunter started to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower half. Dante sat up on one elbow.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Shower." he answered simply, starting towards the bathroom. "If you want round two you'll have to get there before I lock the door." he smirked, quickening his pace.

"Round two-?" Dante blinked before flying to his feet and sprinting after the kid.

* * *

Yep, THIS is the last chapter of Devil's Bash, I guess it just gave me an excuse to write a lemon XD But you gotta admit it was a good excuse…right? Anyway, I love how Nero is being such a minx at the very end of this XD Naughty Nero.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. School is starting tomorrow for me and I wanted to get this out before then. Not sure when I'll start another story in here, there is one character I never brought up again-Altina, so I may do something with her, or if not you can just assume she went down in the crossfire of the last chapter. I have no ideas at the moment but if/when I start to get writer's withdrawal I'm sure I'll find something else for these two to get tangled up in :3

Thanks to all of you for reading! Please leave me a review! Until next time!

Sayonara!

~Bitbyboth January 10, 2010


End file.
